


Death's Knight

by Scarletstatic



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletstatic/pseuds/Scarletstatic
Summary: Adelaide and Hella in Adelaide's kingdom.For bircheswatching in Secret Samol 2018! Hope you like it!





	Death's Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bircheswatching](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bircheswatching/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> @scarletstatic13 on twitter!


End file.
